It is known to use tunnel washers to wash medical devices. The articles or devices to be washed are often conveyed on a conveyor through the tunnel washer in large baskets. It is not unusual for baskets containing the medical devices to weigh in excess of 135 lbs. Conveyors for such heavy baskets typically have guides along the sides thereof to prevent the heavy baskets from falling off the conveyor.
At certain locations along the conveyor, loading and unloading stations are provided. Baskets are loaded onto the conveyor and removed therefrom at these locations. Such baskets are usually transferred from a transfer cart onto the conveyor, and then the baskets (and the medical devices) are conveyed through the washer. At these locations (stations), the side barriers of the conveyor must be removed or manually moved out of the way, i.e., repositioned, to allow a basket to be loaded onto the conveyor, or to be unloaded therefrom.
When loading or unloading a basket onto or from a conveyor, an operator is typically positioned to one side of the transfer cart where he or she can operate the side barrier. In this position, the operator is required to use one hand to reposition the barrier while using the other hand to load the basket onto the conveyor or to remove the basket therefrom. As will be appreciated, pulling or pushing a basket typically weighing upward of 135 lbs. from the side of the transfer cart requires significant strength in the upper torso and arms of the operator. Moreover, such non-ergonomic movement makes the operator more susceptible to back and neck injuries.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems and provides a movable barrier that automatically moves into a basket loading or unloading position once a transfer cart is in engagement therewith.